ONE GO, ONE GET
by Lexy Claire
Summary: Bukankah ada pepatah bilang "hilang satu tumbuh seribu", seperti itulah kisah cinta Ino yang mendapatkan cinta barunya namun dia harus bersusah payah dulu untuk melupakan cinta lamanya yang telah beristri. Mampukah Ino untuk benar-benar melupakan cinta lamanya ? dan mampukah Ino mencintai cinta barunya ? please RnR
1. Chapter 1

**One Go, One Get**

**Pairing : Ino x Gaara**

**slight Ino x Shikamaru, slight Shikamaru x Temari**

**Rate : T ( maybe M jaga-jaga jika ada hal yang tidak diinginkan)**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** nyinetron banget, typos, abal, OOC dll

Ini cerita pertama saya, saya nih masih belajar dan belum tau apa-apa soal dunia FFN , jadi jika ada yang mau mampir yaa monggo dibaca dan meninggalkan jejak kritik dan saran ( Flame yo aku rapopo ).

Dan jika ada yang merasa alur cerita , konsep dan inti cerita sama. Mohon untuk saya diberitahu yaa.. karena cerita ini murni inspirasi sendiri.

Kalau yang tidak suka, tidak mau baca ataupun mengintip yaa saya tidak melarang monggo tekan _**Back**_**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hujan rintik-rintik turun dengan lembutnya, bahkan seperti tak terlihat. Pukul 06.45 Pagi sekarang, bukankah sinar mentari yang harusnya datang ?, tapi sayang cuaca hari ini sama persis yang diperkirakan oleh penyiar berita cuaca kemarin, jadi beginilah pagi ini terasa dingin dan malas untuk keluar rumah, lebih baik tidur dibawah gulungan selimut tebal lebih lama.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, seorang gadis blonde dan bermata aquamarine sudah terlihat siap –_ya_ tinggal menata rambutnya sedikit menjadi ikat ponytile maka dia sudah terlihat sempurna untuk berangkat kerja. Apapun cuaca pagi ini, bahkan jika cuaca hari ini sama seperti Afrika dia akan tetap melaksanakan apa yang seharusnya, _-ooh_ tentu saja jika ia tidak ingin melihat koleksi baju terbaru yang berderet dietalase toko _fashion_ hanya dengan menelan ludah saja , karena nyatanya dompetnya tak tampak gendut. Artian gendut yang disukai, tapi kalau berbicara gendut fisiknya, maka kau kan melihat malapetaka datang.

_Yaps_, dia segera berlari ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil segelas susu dalam lemari es dan hanya meminumnya beberapa teguk saja , tak lupa mengunyah roti lapis yang terasa penuh dimulutnya. _–ya_ seperti inilah kehidupan seorang gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino tinggal sendiri dirumah peninggalan Ayahnya yang telah meninggal 7 tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas dan ibunya telah tiada sejak ia dilahirkan, maka sejak meninggalnya sang ayah , Ino berusaha hidup mandiri saat dibangku SMA, dia telah membiayai segala kebutuhan sekolah dan sehari-hari.-_ya _memang disekolah dulu ino banyak memiliki teman dan guru yang sayang padanya yang mau membantu Ino, tapi tetap saja ia menolak dengan alasan _'tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja kok'_ dengan senyum khasnya yang ceria. Umur 25 tahun bukanlah waktu untuk meratapi nasib, tapi untuk menata masa depan.

Sekarang Ino telah mengunci pintu rumahnya dan dia mulai bergegas menuju halte bus , tak sampai 5 menit bus tersebut telah datang. Seperti biasa bus penuh sesak pada pagi hari , Ino yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk akhirnya berdiri tergencet oleh penumpang lain, untung dia bertubuh kutilang _( Kurus, tinggi, Langsing )_ sehingga bisa mendapat ruang untuk bernafas. Namun ada-ada saja ulah penumpang yang membuka payungnya didalam bus sehingga membuat ujung payung meneteskan air ke baju penumpang lain, tak terkecuali baju Ino telah sebagian basah karena air hujan yang meresbes. Beginilah hal paling tidak ia sukai dari hujan dipagi hari, benar-benar membuatnya harus menghela nafas berkali-kali karena menahan rasa jengkol-_ups_ maksudnya jengkel.

Pukul 7.30, Ino telah datang ke sebuah gedung perkantoran yang pastinya tak asing bagi _rakyat-rakyat _sekitarnya bahkan seluruh penduduk negaranya mengetahui, _-ya_ apalagi kalau bukan Sabaku Internasional Corp, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam produk teknologi, elektronik, kecantikan, pangan, dan property_, complete bukan ? all in one. _Jangan bilang Ino masuk ke sini dengan mudah, kumohon jangan berharap itu karena sebenarnya mencari lowongan kerja disini sangatlah susah _pakek bingitz, _Ino bisa masuk kesini pastinya karena nilai akademik di universitas yang bagus dan penampilan fisik yang _uwow_, ino harus mati-matian mempercantik tubuhnya setiap hari, bukankah ada yang bilang '_cantik itu bisa dibuat tapi dibuat yang cantik'_ tau maksudnya apa dan siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?, entahlah tidak ada yang perlu menjawabnya.

"Hei, pagi Ino, ayo cepat hari ini akan ada rapat dadakan !", sergah teman kerja Ino sekaligus sahabatnya sejak SMA sambil berlari terburu-buru.

"Hah! What ? baiklah, tunggu aku Sakura-chan !" kata Ino sedikit teriak pada temannya yang telah meninggalkannya dalam keadaan bingung dan panik, mengapa harus seperti itu, asal tau saja ya jika terlambat datang ke kantor atau rapat sekalipun maka siap-siap ada pemotongan gaji secara gaib dibuku rekening mu dan jangan mencoba protes akan hal itu maka tak akan segan-segan saldo mu benar-benar hilang.

**=RUANG RAPAT=**

Semua karyawan dan jajaran Direksi telah duduk ditempat masing-masing, menunggu dengan gelisah apa yang akan hendak dibicarakan oleh Pemilik perusahaan ini.

"Pagi semua!" ucapan sang pemilik perusahaan yang baru saja datang dalam acara rapat. Dia berdiri didepan sebuah meja bundar dengan gaya yang maskulin dan kharismatik seperti biasanya menggunakan stelan jas berwarna abu-abu.

"Pagi Kankuro –sama" semua hadirin disana berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan langsung saja membahas hal penting pagi ini" menghela nafas sebentar " seperti yang kalian tau, aku akan segera menikah bulan depan dan akan mengurus cabang perusahaan di luar negeri, sehingga posisi sekarang tak akan ada, maka dari itu aku akan mengajukan adik kandungku menduduki posisi ini, ya memang dia tak pernah terlihat dimedia atau bahkan kalian pun tidak tahu, karena dia sejak kecil berada diluar negeri, tapi sekarang dia hadir disini. Ku beri satu hal, dia orang pendiam dan sedikit menyeramkan tapi tenang saja dia tak akan membunuh kalian semua, mungkin hanya akan menyiksa saja, hahaha," candanya dengan pempratekkan gerakan tangan seperti mencakar dan menggeramkan giginya. Tak pelak para karyawannya tertawa kecil, karena memang anak Pertama dari keluarga Sabaku ini terkenal kocak dan ramah tapi tak meninggalkan aura kharismatiknya, mungkin itu yang membuat kekasihnya yang berasal dari keluarga pengusaha Cina terbuai dan melaksanakan pernikahan. Ya walaupun umur kankuro sudah terbilang agak tua _alias_ brondong tua, tapi siapa yang menyangka penampilan dan umur berbeda jauh. Kau akan kena jebakan batman.

"Masuk Gaara-chan" seru kakaknya ke arah pintu dengan nada yang dibuat sexy.

Bagaikan banyak wartawan yang memotretnya untuk dipasang _diheadline news_ padahal tidak ada, terlihat banyak kilatan cahaya yang menyilaukan dari arah pintu yang sudah dilewati oleh seorang laki-laki muda bersurai merah darah agak brantakan ( _mungkin lagi trend_ ) wajah putih bagaikan porselen seperti artis-artis korea yang sedang hits saat ini, pasti semut pun akan jatuh terpeleset. Memperlihatkan kontur wajah yang sempurna, tirus dan tulang rahang yang indah jangan lupakan bibir yang tipis menggoda. Alis yang tipis bahkan tak terlihat dengan tato kanji 'Ai' didahi sebelah kiri mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang tidak dikancing dan didalamnya memakai kemeja merah yang hampir senada dengan rambutnya . Mungkin orang akan berfikir dia adalah kawanan yakuza atau mafia terkenal, tapi siapa yang tidak mau ditawan mafia super ganteng ini, bahkan serigala ganteng – ganteng saja lewat deh.

Semua memandang ke arah jalan pria itu yang sedang menghampiri kakaknya, begitu mereka berhadapan yang pertama kali bukanlah salam atau pelukan seperti saudara, tapi sebuah _deathglare_ yang dilayangkan tajam ke Kankuro. Kankuro hanya cengar-cengir saja, karena memang dia suka menggoda adiknya satu ini.

"_Yaps_, perkenalkan semuanya dia adik kandungku namanya Sabaku no Gaara, dia memang lahir dan besar di Las Vegas jadi tak ada yang tau, tapi dia bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan lancar. Dia yang akan menggantikan ku sebagai pimpinan Direksi perusahaan ini," sambil menepuk pundak adiknya memberi isyarat bahwa giliran Gaara untuk bicara.

"Mohon bimbingan kalian semua" singkat, padat dan jelas tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun bahkan dengan tangan masuk kedalam saku celana. Semua terlihat cengo.

"Hahaha, baiklah karena dia masih ingusan disini, maka dia perlu seorang sekretaris pribadi yang mengurusinya , maka aku menunjuk yamanaka-san sebagai sekretarisnya"tunjuk Kankuro kearah Ino. Para penghuni ruangan itupun menoleh kearah Ino.

Ino menoleh kesana kemari tampak seperti mencari seseorang, seperti tidak menyadari jika ia yang ditunjuk.

Sakura yang melihat gelagat temannya langsung menyikut tangan ino dan berbisik " Hust Ino, Kankuro-sama menunjukmu tau !"

"Bagaimana Ino?, hari ini kau harus mengemasi barang pribadi dimeja kerja mu ke ruangan Gaara".

Ino langsung saja berdiri menghadap bosnya itu, "Saya Kankuro-sama ?" sambil menunjuk ke arahnya sendiri.

"Ya tentu saja kau Yamanaka-san, karena kau dulu pernah menjadi sekretaris pribadi kakakku Temari, maka aku memilihmu. Kenapa ? apa kau keberatan ?" tanya Kankuro dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat mengisyaratkan bahwa perintah tak boleh dibantah.

"oh, ti.. tidak kankuro-sama. Sa.. saya bersedia". Menghadapi situasi ini memang sulit bagi Ino, karena dia tidak mengenal bos barunya itu dan kalau dilihat pertama kali, Ino menyimpulkan bahwa dia akan benar-benar tersiksa oleh Sabaku muda itu seperti kata kankuro-sama tadi.

'_aduhh, mati aku! Kenapa harus aku sih?'_ gumam Ino sambil mengepalkan tanganannya disamping tubuhnya, walau sepertinya tak ada yang tau apa yang ia gumamkan, tapi ada yang bisa melihat gerak bibir sang Yamanaka didepan sana.

Gaara melihat calon sekretaris pribadinya dari atas sampai bawah dan melihat tingkah gugupnya itu, membuatnya berfikir sejenak seperti mengingat sesuatu dan tiba-tiba ia berseringai tipis, bahkan tak terlihat oleh manusia maupun makhluk halus karena benar-benar tipis mungkin hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau. Sepertinya dia menemukan mainan baru yang tidak terduga di Jepang.

Jangan bayangkan rencana atau ide gila apa yang akan melintas 100 km/jam diotaknya, karena tidak ada yang bisa menduga masa depan bukan ?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE GO, ONE GET**

**Pairing : Ino x Gaara**

**slight Ino x Shikamaru, slight Shikamaru x Temari**

**Rate : T ( maybe M jaga-jaga jika ada hal yang tidak diinginkan)**

**NO BASHING CHARA**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** Alay, nyinetron banget, typos, abal, OOC dkk

Ini cerita pertama saya, saya nih masih belajar dan belum tau apa-apa soal dunia FFN , jadi jika ada yang mau mampir yaa monggo dibaca dan meninggalkan jejak kritik dan saran _( Flame yo aku rapopo_ ).

Dan jika ada yang merasa alur cerita , konsep dan inti cerita sama. Mohon untuk saya diberitahu yaa.. karena cerita ini murni inspirasi sendiri.

Kalau yang tidak suka, tidak mau baca ataupun mengintip yaa saya tidak melarang monggo tekan _**BACK**_**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Ino berjalan gontai ke meja kerjanya, dia masih terlihat _shock_ mendengar keputusan bosnya atau yang akan menjadi mantan bosnya. Tepat dimejanya ia tertunduk lesu sambil menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah Ino, bukankah harusnya kau senang bisa menjadi sekretaris pribadi Sabaku-_sama_ yang tampan itu? aku saja iri pada mu," kata Sakura yang berada disebelahnya dengan memanyunkan bibir.

"Kalau begitu kau saja Sakura. Aku sih terpaksa. Apa kau tak lihat bagaimana sikapnya tadi saat rapat ? sangat cuek!" ucap Ino dengan memutarkan bola matanya.

Sakura mendekatkan kursi mendekati Ino. " Kau kan hanya melihat hanya saat itu saja kan ? belum tentu dia memang seperti itu. Siapa tau dia jodohmu, Ino ? hehe" goda Sakura pada temannya.

"Ah.. aku tak tahu Sakura, sebaiknya aku harus segera berkemas. Kalau tidak mungkin dia tidak hanya menyiksaku tapi juga segera membunuhku," ucap Ino sambil dengan tangan telunjuk menarik lurus diperpotongan leher seperti orang yang memenggal lehernya.

Ino kemudian berdiri dan berjongkok dibawah meja untuk mengambil sebuah kardus dan meletakkannya diatas meja, dia mulai memasukkan barang-barang pribadinya seperti foto keluarga Ino, foto Sakura dan Ino saat berlibur serta beberapa file-file penting.

"Hah.. kau seperti baru dipecat saja Ino. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa ku ajak bicara _gossip_ dan tayangan _TV_ terbaru" hela Sakura menyiratkan kesedihan dan langsung saja Ino yang melihat ekspresi temannya itu langsung memeluk Sakura."Tenang saja, kita kan masih bisa istirahat bersama," ucap Ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mematap Sakura.

"Oh ya! Kalau kau tak betah dengan Sabaku-_sama_, kau bisa merekomendasikan aku untuk menggantikan mu," Kata Sakura dengan wajah yang ceria, seperti dia lupa baru saja bersedih.

"Hei, Sasuke mau kau kemanakan , _Jidat_? Apa untuk ku saja ?" Ia tau Sasuke dan Sakura sudah lama berpacaran sejak dibangku SMP. Sudah lama bukan ? entah alasan apa yang membuat Sakura belum juga mengubah status _KTP_nya.

"Hehe , aku kan hanya bilang kalau kau tidak betah dengannya, aku rela menggantikanmu, bukankah aku baik hati ?"

Mendengar ocehan temannya itu Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan." Ya.. ya.. Kau memang baik hati _Jidat_. Membuatku sungguh terharu. Ya sudah aku ke ruangan Sabaku-_sama_ dulu. Bye Sakura-_chan_" Lambai Ino pada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Ino telah berada didepan pintu ruangan Bosnya_-emm_ maksudnya ruangan yang akan menjadi miliknya dan bosnya atau kantor serasa milik berdua. Antara gugup dan tidak mau menjadi alasan yang tipis untuk mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam. Tapi dia sudah sejauh ini untuk mencapai kariernya, dia tidak akan menyerah dan akan melawan apapun walau halangan, rintangan membentang tak jadi masalah dan beban pikiran ahaa… ( _kog lagunya kera sakti muncul ?_)

'_Baiklah, saatnya perjuangan hidup! Semangat!_' gumam Ino sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan didepan dada.

'_1.. 2.. 3.._' hitung Ino dalam hati seperti menghitung detik-detik mulainya perang dunia shinobi.

'_Tok.. tok.. tok_' ketukan pintu terdengar berima namun tak seirama dengan detak jantungnya kali ini. Tak ada jawaban ataupun sahutan. Dia mengetuk pintu untuk kedua kalinya tapi tetap saja tak ada timpalan. Ino mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendorong pintu secara perlahan. Di lihatnya sekilas didalam ruangan kerja barunya itu, terlihat luas menghadap ke arah jendela memperlihatkan pemandangan kota dari atas langit. Sofa-sofa kulit nan mewah tertata secara rapi dan elegan disamping pintu masuk dan meja kerjanya tepat disebelah meja besar yang ia pastikan milik bos barunya itu. Meja miliknya terlihat lebih besar dari meja sebelumnya, mungkin ia akan menaruh lebih banyak foto yang dapat dipajang diatas meja.

Dia masuk perlahan dengan mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang pencuri pakaian dalam, takut jika sang Bos ada didalam. Dilihatnya keadaan aman, dia mulai berjalan santai menuju meja barunya. Dengan riang seperti baru saja dapat mainan baru. "Hore! Dapat meja baru, nanti akan ku taruh foto disitu dan.. "

"Ehm" Suara baritone seseorang yang khas.

Ino yang menyadari sesuatu hal yang mengerikan dibelakang sana dan ia yakini lebih menakutkan dari pada hantu yang bergentayangan. Ino yang membelakangi suara itu dengan gerakan _slowmotion,_ menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah samping dan mulai memutar badannya seperti gerakan robot. Sebuah gerakan yang kekanakan.

Setelah mendapati sebuah objek yang tak asing 5 meter dari arahnya, dia mengarahkan matanya yang tepat lurus didada sang objek perlahan menelusuri ke arah atas. Tepat matanya bertemu dengan sebuah mata berwarna _turquoise_, Ino membulatkan matanya dan ingin rasanya ia berkata '_Bolehkah aku pingsan saat ini juga?_' tapi nyatanya ia tak bisa pingsan saat itu juga hanya saja kakinya begitu lemas untuk berdiri. Dengan senyuman-_tepatnya cengiran_- Ino mengucapkan pemilihan kata yang salah_-Ya_ tentu saja karena ia tak bisa berfikir saat ini. "Hallo Bos~" dengan lambaian tangan kanannya yang begitu lunglai tak bertulang.

Ino tau siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang yaitu Sabaku no Gaara. Bosnya saat ini. _OMG!_ Ingin rasanya Ino membuang mukanya ke arah jendela karena malu atas kelakuannya tadi.

Sang objek pun terlihat biasa tanpa harus memunculkan berbagai ekspresi seperti sekretarisnya.

"Apa jadwal hari ini?" Tanya Gaara santai. Tanpa rasa kasihan akan keadaan Ino saat ini.

Ino yang berdiri disana yang masih dengan membawa sekardus penuh barang- _menahan beratnya tepatnya_. Terlihat membuka mulutnya-_tak lebar_, tapi memperliahtkan dia sedang '_cengo_'

_'What? Aku bahkan baru saja masuk!'_

_'Whatt? Aku bahkan belum menaruh barang-barangku!'_

_'Whattt? Aku bahkan belum menata meja baruku!'_

_'And double WHAT? aku ingin menangis rasanya..'_ terlalu banyak yang Ino gumamkan dalam hati, tapi tetap saja ia tak mampu mengekpresikan di raut wajahnya.

"Eee.. se-sebentar Sabaku-_sama_," ucap Ino hati-hati.

Ino menaruh barangnya diatas meja dan mengambil sebuah agenda didalam kardus itu. Ino membalikan badannya kearah Gaara tapi tak ada ditempat semula.

"Bacakan," ucap Gaara yang ternyata sudah duduk manis dikursi kerjanya.

"Pukul 10.00 akan ada pertemuan dengan Pemilik Perusahaan _Namikaze Information Corp_ membahas tentang kerjasama _lauching_ produk yang baru kita buat. Pukul 01.00 Siang anda harus menghadiri rapat besar seluruh pimpinan Direksi dan Pukul 4.00 sore anda harus datang ke acara jumpa pers untuk memgumumkan anda sebagai pimpinan direksi yang baru-_ya mungkin anda akan menjadi headline news diberbagai media_," jelas panjang lebar Ino.

"Batalkan semua!" Hanya 2 kata itu saja yang diucapkan oleh pewaris terakhir keluarga Sabaku ini.

"Ma-maaf Sabaku-s_ama_, apa anda yakin ?" Tanya Ino takut-takut kalau dia salah bicara.

"Kenapa tidak? Pertama kau belum membuat laporan yang harus ku baca saat pertemuan nanti. Kedua aku malas bertemu dengan tetua-tetua. Ketiga aku tak suka keramaian," ucap gaara dengan santai. Sedangkan Ino malah terlihat takjub mendengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari Gaara, bukan karena suara Gaara yang indah tapi karena pertama kali mendengarkan kata yang dikeluarkan Gaara cukup panjang _-ya sejauh ini sih._

Tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Hendak keluar. "Anda mau kemana Sabaku-_sama_ ?" Tanya Ino.

"Pulang." Seperti biasa kata yang singkat-_ya_ walau tak sesingkat kata SMS (_Short Message Service_), pasti hanya akan tetulis '_plg_'

'_Aiish, dasar cowok aneh_' ejek Ino dengan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah pintu, ia berani kali ini karena bosnya sudah menghilang. "Baiklah. Saatnya menata meja kerja ku!" seru Ino pada dirinya sendiri dengan ceria.

Ino mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang pribadinya, dia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah foto ayah dan ibunya, walaupun ia tak pernah melihat ataupun mendapatkan kasih sayang Ibunya, ia yakin kalau sang Ibu menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Dia mengecup foto keluarganya itu dan menaruhnya disisi kiri meja bersebelahan dengan foto Sakura dan Ino saat berlibur ke pantai. Untung saja saat mereka berfoto tak memakai bikini, kalau tidak sudah pasti foto itu telah banyak beredar dikalangan teman-teman untuk dijadikan album kenangan.

Sudah sekitar 1 jam Ino merapikan meja kerjanya dan tidak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa penasaran saat ia melihat meja kerja bosnya itu. Tak ada yang istimewa dimeja Gaara, hanya ada papan nama lengkap dan jabatan Gaara, beberapa file tertumpuk rapi tapi sayang tidak ada satu pun foto disana. _'Apa dia tidak suka narsis ya?_' pikir Ino dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

Saat dia melihat kursi empuk berada tepat disebelahnya, tiba-tiba melintas hal jail yang ingin lakukan. Apalagi kalau bukan mencoba sebuah kursi pimpinan direksi."Hehe, jadi ini begini rasanya jadi seorang pemilik perusahaan? Keren juga," kata Ino sambil menyamankan duduknya dan memutar-mutarkan kursi geraknya itu.

Setelah merasa cukup menjalankan ide jahilnya, Ino merasa ada sesuatu suara yang bergemuruh tapi tak terlihat wujudnya seperti orang yang sedang berdemo meminta kenaikan gaji. Ino memejamkan matanya sejenak dan ia tersenyum dengan cerianya "Saatnya makan siang!" sambil menepuk perutnya.

**=KANTIN KANTOR=**

"Hai Sakura-_chan_," seru Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura yang telah duduk dimeja kantin. Ino mendaratkan tubuhnya tepat dikursi depan sakura.

"Hai Ino, kenapa kau lama sekali sih? Kau tidak sedang bermesraan dengan Sabaku-_sama_ kan?" ucap Sakura dengan mengerlingkan matanya.

"_Whatt?_ Yang benar saja Sakura! Kau ingin tau apa yang terjadi tadi ?" Tanya Ino yang sepertinya memaksa temannya itu untuk harus tau.

"Kau ceritanya nanti saja. Kita pesan makanan dulu saja." Sakura sudah hendak ingin mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil _waiters_, tapi urung dilakukan karena tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Ino.

"Nanti saja Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu!" Mau tak mau Sakura pun harus membuka lebar-lebar telinganya untuk mendengarkan curhatan Ino."Cepat! Apa yang kau mau ceritakan? Tapi Ingat! Jangan lama-lama, karena perutku sudah lapar!" Kata sakura dengan menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan sudah siap mendengarkan.

"Kau tau Sakura? saat pertama masuk ke ruangan Gaara. Ku pikir dia sudah ada didalam tapi ternyata dia berada dibelakang ku saat aku merasa senang bisa mendapatkan meja kerja baru, dia mengagetkan ku dan dia membuatku malu karena dia memergokiku seperti anak yang baru dapat mainan saja!" cerita panjang lebar Ino dengan menggerakkan kedua tangannya mempratekkan segala hal yang ia ceritakan dan terkadang merubah mimik wajahnya dari senang lalu sedih dan sebaliknya. Sakura pikir curhatan Ino sampai disini, ternyata masih _to be countinued_.

"Kau tau.. kau tahu Sakura?! Saat aku masih membawa barangku, tiba-tiba dia menyuruhku membacakan agendanya hari ini. Memang apa dia tak lihat aku sedang memikul beban penderitaan barang yang ku bawa, Sakura!" Ino menceritakannya dengan ekspresi sedih dan melebih-lebihkan apa yang ia ceritakan.

"Dan kau tau lagi Sakura, tadi dia dengan seenakknya membatalkan semua agendanya hari ini dan pulang begitu saja!" Sekarang Ino mulai meninggikan suaranya dan melotot ke arah Sakura seperti orang yang benar-benar jengkel.

"Ada lagi Sakura! Dia… " ucapan Ino terhenti tiba-tiba karena merasakan ada yang bergetar dibawah sana. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku _blazernya_ dan melihat mengapa _Handphone _nya bergetar, ternyata ada telepon masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Ingin rasanya Ino tidak menggubris panggilan itu, tapi karena penasaran siapa yang menelepon akhirnya pun dia mengangkatnya juga.

"Halo, dengan siapa ini ?" Kata Ino dengan suara yang dibuat sesopan mungkin.

_'Hei kau! Cepat buat laporan untuk pertemuan besok dan buatkan pidoto pers untuk nanti sore!_' Ino menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telinganya karena suaranya benar-benar membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Hei! Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau menyuruhku!" Ino berteriak ke arah handphonenya dengan nada jengkel.

_'Kau mau ku pecat? Lakukan sekarang !_' terdengar nada perintah dari lawan bicaranya.

Ino mulai berfikir cepat siapa yang barusan meneleponnya.

Loading 10 %. Dia tau tentang agendanya hari ini?

Loading 30 %. Dia tau kalau dia belum membuat laporan ?

Loading 50 %. Dia bisa memecatnya. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan ?

Loading 100 %. "Sa.. Sabaku-_sama_ ? andakah itu ?" ucap Ino dengan terbata-bata. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dipelipisnya saat ini.

_'Jadwalkan pers sore nanti dan segera buat pidato persnya!_' ucapan terakhir yang terlontar dari sang lawan bicara. Ino mungkin tak melihat jika Gaara tengah tersenyum disana-_tersenyum?_ Benar kalau gaara memang tersenyum saat ini, tapi seperti biasa tak ada yang tau.

"Ba.. Baik sabaku-_sama_." Ino tau ia sedang berbicara sendiri karena nada teleponnya sudah terdengar _'tut.. tut.. tut'_.

"ARRRGGGHHH! _Wahttt the Helll..ooo_" Ino mencoba meluapkan semua rasa kesalnya. Dia berteriak_-walau_ tak keras dan mungkin cuma Sakura saja yang mendengarnya. Dia mengepalkan ke tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi ia tersadar bahwa baru saja akan meremukkan _Handphone_nya. Dia pun akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas saja untuk menenangkan emosinya.

"Ada apa Ino ? aku dengar kau tadi menyebut Sabaku-_sama_?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dasar orang batu bata aneh! Dia baru saja menyuruhku dengan seenaknya. Bukankah tadi yang membatalkan semua agendanya tapi tiba-tiba dia mengubahnya lagi. Aku tak tahan Sakura.. " rengek Ino sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke arah meja.

Tiba-tiba Ino menegakkan kepalanya lagi dan berkata, "Lihat saja Panda _baka_! Bukan kau yang akan membunuhku tapi aku dulu yang akan membunuh mu!" Ino benar-benar kesal hari ini. Emosinya seperti sudah sampai diubun-ubun kepalanya.

Ino ingin terus saja berkoar mengungkapkan amarahnya pada Bos nya itu. Tapi sakura selalu saja menunjuk ke arah belakang punggungnya.

"Apa sih Sakura ? kau tidak tau hari ini aku sedang kesal!"

"Ssst.. lihat belakang, Ino" bisik Sakura sambil tetap menunjuk kearah belakang.

Sontak Ino yang penasaran pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya dengan santai.

_'Ohh Tidak, jangan lagi!'_ gumam Ino sambil menepuk dahinya. Dia membuat dirinya malu untuk ke dua kalinya.

"Kau mau membunuhku Yamanaka-_san_ ? sebelum itu lakukan dulu tugas mu!" suara baritone itu yang terdengar menindas.

"Sabaku-_sama_ ? bukankah anda tadi bilang akan pulang ?"

"Aku sedang menghadiri rapat Direksi tadi dan kau malah bersantai disini?" kata Gaara sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Ti.. tidak Sabaku-_sama_. Saya hanya sedang istirahat sebentar" elak Ino memberi pembelaan apalagi dirinya yang sudah merasa terpojok.

"Kalau begitu cepat keruangan ku sekarang!" lagi-lagi perintah.

"Maaf Sabaku-_sama_, kenapa anda menelepon saya tadi ? Bukankan anda bisa menyuruh orang memanggil saya jika anda tidak jadi pulang ?"

"Hanya mengetes _Handphone _mu saja," ucap Gaara santai dan berjalan menjauhi Ino dan Sakura menuju _lift._

Ino yang melihat punggung Gaara yang lebar dan tegap itu seperti sekilas terhipnotis bahwa bahu itu terasa sangat nyaman untuk tempat bersandar-entah mengapa Ino tiba-tiba berfikir seperti itu. Dengan reflek Ino mengacungkan tangannya membentuk sebuah pistol dan ber_acting _menembak punggung Gaara ynag belum jauh terlihat itu.

'_Dorr_' satu tembakan suara Ino yang tak akan terdengar oleh Gaara. _' Lihat saja kau Panda-baka! Kau akan benar-benar menyerah'_ gumam Ino dengan senyuman penuh dibibirnya.

Ino berbalik ke arah Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat adegan konyolnya."Aku menyesal Sakura tak mendengarkan mu untuk pesan makanan dulu, mungkin aku akan segera mati kelaparan."

"Ha.. Kau ini dasar. Cepat makan roti ini! Dan segera lakukan hukumanmu diruang Sabaku-_sama_," kata Sakura memberi roti lapis miliknya yang belum sempat dimakan.

"_Thankyou_ Sakura, _bye_." Ino melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. Bukan karena Ino sedang sariawan, tapi karena ia sedih harus melakukan episode tantangan uji nyali berikutnya dan Ino tak tau siksaan apa yang Gaara berikan padanya nanti.

Sungguh tidak ada yang bisa menduga masa depan bukan ?

**-TBC-**

* * *

Maafkan sayaaa jika kelanjutan Fict ini jauh dari kata kesempurnaan. Gomenn…:(

Dan Maafkan Jika Fict ini terlalu banyak bergelimpangan typos, abal, alay dan bahasa-bahasa alien yang aneh.

Saya terus belajar dan berusaha karena saya memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penulis ( Ini saja bikin cerita hanya dalam 1 hari ditempat kerja, makanya mungkin tidak ada koreksi ). Maklum juga waktu saya sekolah nilai pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia saya jelekk-lek ( keseringan bolos ), makanya tidak bisa mencari pemilihan diksi dan tanda baca yang benar, hehehe… J

Sekian dulu dari saya, jika ada yang tidak berkenan akan cerita ini.. monggo di review saja ya.. Bye-bye. **Love you All 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE GO, ONE GET**

**Pairing : Ino x Gaara**

**slight Ino x Shikamaru, slight Shikamaru x Temari**

**Rate : T ( maybe M jaga-jaga jika ada hal yang tidak diinginkan)**

**NO BASHING CHARA**

**Disclaimer** : Didunia mimpi, Naruto itu milik saya. Tapi didunia nyata, Naturo milik Masashi kishimoto.

**Warning :** Alay, nyinetron banget, typos, abal, OOC dkk, dll, dst, sbb, etc.

Ini cerita pertama saya, saya nih masih belajar dan belum tau apa-apa soal dunia FFN , jadi jika ada yang mau mampir yaa monggo dibaca dan meninggalkan jejak kritik dan saran ( Flame yo aku rapopo ).

Dan jika ada yang merasa alur cerita , konsep dan inti cerita sama. Mohon untuk saya diberitahu yaa.. karena cerita ini murni inspirasi sendiri.

Kalau yang tidak suka, tidak mau baca ataupun mengintip yaa saya tidak melarang monggo tekan _**Back**_**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Sudah 2 bulan Ino menjadi sekretaris pribadi Gaara. Dan tak hanya menjadi sekretarisnya seperti menyiapkan laporan atau menemani Gaara _meeting_ dengan _klien_ namun terkadang Gaara juga minta untuk menemaninya makan siang berdua, jalan-jalan diluar jam kerja, membawakan barang-barang Gaara dan menjadi bantalan tidur Gaara saat mereka ditaman. Seperti perintah Gaara adalah mutlak _alias_ tak terbantahkan.

Bukan berarti Ino biasa saja akan sikap Gaara yang terkadang berlebihan, dia hanya bisa memendam dalam hati, karena sedikit saja dia protes, Ino sudah tau apa akibatnya. Bukan takut dipecat oleh Bosnya karena disebut dengan '_pembangkang_' tapi Gaara akan lebih membuatnya menderita dengan memberi setumpuk pekerjaan-yang tentu saja membuat Ino harus '_lembur_'.

Pagi hari ini seperti biasa Ino sudah berada dimeja kerjanya. Membersihkan tempat kerja dan memulai untuk menganalisis laporan produksi perusahaan. Namun aktifitasnya harus terganggu dengan kedatangan seseorang.

"Hallo Gaa-_chaaan_," seru seseorang wanita dengan penampilan formal dan rambut pirang berombak kuncir 4. Membuka pintu tanpa permisi. Tentu saja sang tamu yang tak diundang tak perlu harap lapor 2 x 24 jam, karena sang tamu adalah anak pertama pewaris perusahaan ini dan Ino tau hal itu karena Ino pernah menjadi sekretaris pribadinya.

"Hah? Temari-_sama_. Kenapa anda bisa disini?" Tanya Ino menghampiri wanita bernama Temari itu.

"Emm.. Hai Ino. Mana Gaara? Apa dia belum datang?". Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Temari malah mencari adik kesayangannya.

"Beliau belum datang ke kantor Temari-_sama_. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Ya baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus bertemu dirumah saja. Katakan saja pada Gaara jangan lupa datang ke acara nanti malam dan katakan juga jangan terlambat. Ok Ino ?" jelas Temari dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah Temari-_sama_."

"Oke kalau begitu. Bye Ino. Lain kali kita makan siang bersama ya? Jaa~" Lambai kemari ke arah Ino sambil membuka pintu dan pergi.

'_Memang ada apa sih? Sepertinya penting'_ batin Ino penasaran. Karena jarang Temari mau repot-repot ke kantor untuk membahas hal pribadi. Ino pun berbalik menuju meja kerjanya.

"Apa jadwal hari ini?'. Seperti biasa suara baritone itu selalu membuat bulu kuduknya Ino berdiri.

"Hah~. Gaara-_sama_. selalu saja anda datang tiba-tiba," kata Ino yang sudah membiasakan memanggil Bosnya dengan nama kecilnya walaupun tetap sopan. Bukan Ino yang sengaja agar SKSD ( Sok Kenal Sok Dekat ) dengan memanggil nama kecil bosnya. Karena Gaara sendiri yang menyuruhnya dan seperti biasa Ino hanya menurut saja.

"Salah mu," untuk kesekian kali yang tak tehingga. Gaara menjawab dengan singkat.

"Hmm.. Apa anda tak bisa mengingat jadwal sama sekali, Gaara-_sama_?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa ada sekretaris jika aku yang harus mengingatnya." Balas Gaara sambil berjalan ke mejanya.

"Oke-oke baiklah. Jadwal hari ini makan Siang dengan anak pemilik perusahaan _Diamond corp_. Nona Matsuri." Ino sedikit merasa aneh mengapa makan siang dengan anak pemilik perusahaan yang jelas-jelas tak ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan bisa masuk jadwal agenda Gaara.

"Baiklah," jawab Gaara santai.

"Hah? tumben sekali anda menerima tawaran untuk makan siang, Gaara-_sama_?" Tanya ino penasaran. Karena menurutnya, Gaara adalah laki-laki anti sosial apalagi terhadap wanita. Kenapa mendadak berubah?

"Kenapa ? Apa kau ingin aku selalu makan siang dengan mu ?"

"A-apa? Ti-tidak. Bukankah anda yang selalu memaksa saya untuk makan siang bersama?"

"Jadi kau terpaksa?" Tanya Gaara dengan menaikkan alis tipisnya sebelah.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudnya Gaara-_sama_. Aiishh.. sudahlah. Sebaiknya saya menyelesaikan laporan saja," Ino menahan rasa jengkelnya karena lagi-lagi Gaara membuatnya tak berkutik. Ino berjalan ke arah mejanya namun terhenti dan berbalik menghadap meja Gaara lagi.

"Oh ya. Tadi Temari-_sama_ datang ke kantor mencari anda, tapi anda belum datang. Beliau berpesan jangan lupa datang ke acara Temari-_sama _nanti," ucap Ino dengan cepat ."Kau ikut dengan ku nanti," Kata Gaara membuat Ino menautkan alisnya.

"Hah? Ikut ? kenapa saya harus ikut, Gaara-_sama_?

"kau harus ikut saja atau kau akan menyesal"

Ino mulai merinding mendengar ucapan Gaara, entah kenapa. Mungkin ada setan lewat."Kenapa ? kau menolak ?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudnya Gaara-_sama_. Ya baiklah saya ikut." Ino hanya mampu meng'_iya_'kan saja apa perintah Gaara walau perintah itu diluar jam kerjanya. Ino harap ada uang lemburnya.

"Sebelum itu, nanti kau harus ikut aku dulu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana Gaara-_sama_?" Tanya Ino

"Sudahlah. Ikut saja. Cepat kau selesaikan laporan mu! Aku akan periksa." Perintah Gaara."Baiklah Gaa-ra-_sa_-_ma_," jawab Ino penuh penekaan disetiap suku katanya. Yang artinya jengkel Ino kambuh lagi.

'_Dasar Bos yang suka seenaknya jidat Sakura saja'_ gumam Ino yang ternyata terdengar oleh Gaara."Aku mendengarnya!"

'Ups'

.

.

.

.

**_Restaurant Nouvelle_**

Seorang gadis berambut coklat lurus sebahu tergerai indah dengan hiasan bando putih diatasnya. Memakai dress renda perpaduan biru dan putih selutut dengan memakai jaket _cardigan_ putih untuk menutupi lengan tangannya sampai siku. Gadis itu sangatlah cantik dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Dia memasuki sebuah _restaurant_ ala Perancis di tengah kota Tokyo. Gadis itu berlari kecil ke arah meja yang ditujunya. Dia bukannya tak dapat menahan lapar sehingga terlihat terburu-buru tapi karena ia sudah terlambat untuk menemui seseorang.

"Hah-hah. Maaf Gaara-_kun_. Aku terlambat," kata sang gadis dengan tersengal-sengal mengatur nafas.

"Cih. Kau yang membuat janji. Kau yang terlambat"

"Maaf ya Gaara-_kun_. Aku bingung memilih baju yang cocok. Apa aku terlihat cantik memakai ini ?'" Tanya sang gadis dengan mengangkat sedikit ujung dressnya.

"Ya. Matsuri" balas Gaara singkat karena malas jika dimintai pendapat oleh wanita soal fashion.

"Terimakasih Gaara-_kun_. Apa kau sudah pesan sesuatu?" Gadis yang benama Matsuri itu menatap Gaara dengan wajah yang berseri-seri."Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" tunjuk Gaara dengan arah mata ke meja makan dihadapannya.

"Hehe, maaf. Baiklah aku pesankan dulu ya." Matsuri hendak melambaikan tangannya ke arah pelayan."Kau makan sendiri saja, Matsuri. Aku ada urusan lain," ucap Gaara dengan santai tanpa melihat ekpresi Matsuri yang tiba-tiba merasa kecewa."Apa karena aku terlambat, Garaa-_kun_. Maafkan aku ?". Mimik h sedih terlihat diwajah Matsuri.

"Bukan itu, Matsuri. Aku ada urusan lain," kata Gaara yang hendak pergi."Ta-tapi Gaara apa kau tidak bisa menemaniku sebentar saja ?" pinta Matsuri dengan menahan tangan Gaara.

"_Sorry. I can't do it. Next time,Ok?_"

"Emm.. ya baiklah Gaara. Apa kau akan datang ke acara Temari-_neesan_ nanti?"

"Ya." Matsuri mencoba menahan tangis saat Gaara sudah mulai menjauh. Meninggalkannya sendiri dimeja _restaurant_ yang sudah dipesan secara _privat_. Dia bahkan sudah berusaha tampil sesempurna mungkin untuk bertemu Gaara.

"Huaa.. huaaa… Gaara-_kun_ jahat! Lihat saja kau akan menjadi milikku Gaara!" Matsuri menangis deras karena ia sadar bahwa cintanya pada Gaara tak terbalas. Matsuri tau kalau Gaara susah ditaklukkan seperti pria-pria lain yang mengicarnya. Tapi ia pun sudah terlanjur cinta pada Gaara saat pertama kali bertemu dan sampai saat ini Matsuri masih mencintai Gaara. Entah kapan ia benar-benar menyerah.

**-.-.-FLASHBACK-.-.-**

"Dia siapa Ayah?" Tanya gadis kecil berumur 8 tahun yang baru saja menghampiri ayahnya."Ah, _hime_. Dia namanya Sabaku No Gaara. Dia lebih tua 2 tahun dengan mu. Coba sana kenalan dengannya _hime_". Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Matsuri pun berjalan ke arah anak laki-laki yang ada dibawah pohon taman rumahnya sedang asyik membaca buku. Dia merasa ingin berbalik saja pada ayahnya karena takut tapi melihat ayahnya sedang mengobrol dengan temannya-_ayah Gaara_, maka Matsuri pun terus berjalan ke arah anak laki-laki itu.

"Haii.. Kau Sabaku no Gaara ya? Aku Matsuri," salam Matsuri dengan menjulurkan tangan kanannya hendak ingin berjabat tangan dengan Gaara."Hn" balas Gaara tanpa memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

_'__Aduh, sepertinya dia galak, oke coba lagi'_ batin Matsuri.

"Emm, kau baca apa Gaara-_kun_". Tanpa malu-malu, Matsuri sudah mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan memanggil nama kecil. Sang gadis duduk disebelah teman barunya itu-_mungkin_ masih calon teman.

Matsuri merasa bosan karena Gaara sama sekali tak menoleh ataupun mengucap 1 huruf pun, hanya berkutat pada bukunya saja. Matsuripun mulai memandangi dan menulusuri setiap lekuk wajah Gaara dari rambut, hidung yang mancung, pipi yang lembut untuk disentuh. Dia pun mengangkat telunjuknya untuk menyentuh pipi Gaara yang gembul. Matsuri sedikit terkekeh geli saat telunjuknya akan sampai.

"Apa-apaan kau!"sergah Gaara dengan menggenggam tangan mungil Matsuri yang hendak menyentuhnya. Dengan tatapan yang marah menatap langsung ke arah bola Mata Matsuri. _Onyx_ bertemu dengan _turquoise_.Sang lawan yang tangannya masih tergenggam hanya diam saja tak bergerak seperti patung. Memandang lebih dalam mata Gaara. Serasa terhipnotis oleh mata Gaara. Seperti tak menyadari detak jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang seperti orang dewasa yang sedang jatuh cinta._Aiish_ cinta sekarang tak memandang usia balita dan batita.

_'__Dia sangat tampan sekali.'_ Matsuri sudah dimabuk asmara. Serasa melihat banyak bunga sakura bertebaran disekitarnya.

Gaara yang tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada gadis itu. Langsung segera saja melepas tangannya dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri dan menghampiri Ayahnya.

Matsuri masih mematung beberapa saat tapi dia tersadar dan menoleh kanan-kiri mencari Gaara. Ia langsung pergi ke arah ayahnya juga setelah tau Gaara disana.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu Nagashi-_san_. Kita akan membahasnya lagi nanti," ucap Ayah Gaara dengan menjabat tangan teman atau rekan bisnisnya itu.

"Ya, Sabaku-_san_" balas Ayah matsuri

"Arigato,Nagashi-_san_. Hime-_chan_, paman pamit dulu ya. Ayo Gaara ucapkan sesuatu pada Matsuri-_chan_." Gaara pun hanya membalas, "_Bye_"

"Hehe, dah Gaara-_kun_" balas Matsuri dengan senyum yang lembut dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gaara. Walau Gaara tak melihatnya karena Gaara telah pergi menuju mobil lebih dulu tapi ia merasa senang bisa bertemu sesaat dengan Gaara.

_'__Kau akan menjadi milikku Gaara-kun!_' gumam matsuri dengan tertawa kecil.

"Kau kenapa _hime_?" Tanya sang Ayah yang melihat anaknya tertawa sendiri.

"Tidak. Oh ya Ayah, apa aku bisa minta Gaara untukku ?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau meminta itu _Hime_?" Tanya sang Ayah heran. Matsuri memang selalu dimajakan oleh orang tuanya. Apapun yang diminta anak semata wayangnya itu maka orang tuanya akan memunuhinya. Tapi meminta seorang anak laki-laki yang baru dikenal anaknya bukanlah hal yang mampu dipenuhi.

"Karena aku suka dia. Ku mohon ayah. Aku mau dia jadi milikku." Rengek Matsuri.

"Ya baiklah, _hime_. Tapi sekarang kau harus les piano dulu," jawab Ayahnya untuk dapat menenangkan anaknya itu. Karena Sang ayah belum tau apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memenuhi permintaan anaknya.

"Iyaa ayaah!" Seru Matsuri dengan ceria dan menggenggam tangan Ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

**-.-.-FLASHBACK END-.-.-**

.

.

.

_Sedangkan di tempat lain_.

Gaara berada didalam mobil _lamborghini_ hitamnya _dibasemant restaurant_. Dia mengambil _Handphone_ di saku jasnya dan menekan _speed dial_ pada layar sentuh _handphone_.

"Kau dimana?"

_'__Saya dikantor, Gaara-sama. Mau ke kantin dengan Sakura. Ada apa Gaara-sama?'_ Tanya seorang wanita diseberang telepon. Sudah pasti Gaara menghubungi sekretarisnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Jangan ke kantin. Ikut makan siang denganku. Ku tunggu didepan kantor. Cepat!" perintah Gaara pada Ino.

_'__Bukankah anda ada acara makan siang dengan Nona Matsuri?'_

"Dia membatalkannya. Sudah cepat keluar. Aku akan segera kesana!" ucap Gaara bohong. Entah kenapa Gaara berbohong yang pasti dia sudah mengaitkan sabuk pengamannya dan menyalakan mobil menuju kantor.

.

.

"Kenapa Ino ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah maaf, Sakura. Sepertinya kau harus makan siang sendiri lagi. Aku harus pergi dulu. Ada urusan sebentar," Ujar Ino yang merasa tak enak pada Sakura.

"Ya baiklah. Aku tau kau mau makan siang berdua dengan Gaara-_sama_ kan ?"

"Eh, kok tau?"

'Mengapa Sakura bisa tau kalau aku sering makan siang dengan Gaara?' Batin Ino penasaran.

"Bukan hanya aku yang tau, _Pig_. Tapi seluruh kantor pun tau kau dan Gaara-_sama_ sering berdua. Apa jangan-jangan Gaara-_sama_ menyukai mu, Ino?" Kata Sakura dengan meletakkan telunjuk kearah dagu.

"Hey. Jangan ngawur kau, _Pink_! Aku tak mau hal ini akan menjadi _gossip _dan tambahkan kata 'mustahil' dalam kalimat kalau Gaara-_sama_ menyukai ku."

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda, Ino. Cepat! Kau pasti sudah ditunngu didepan"

"Baiklah, Sakura. Maaf ya~" ucap Ino meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Masuklah," ucap Gaara pada Ino yang sudah ada didepan kantor.

Ino yang menyadari mobil Gaara sudah didepannya, langsung saja ia masuk ke dalam.

"Kita mau kemana, Gaara-_sama_?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino sebelumnya, Gaara sejenak memandangi Ino dari atas sampai bawah lalu Gaara mulai mendekat dan terus mendekat ke wajah Ino.

Ino merasa bingung apa yang dilakukan Ino terhenti. Jantungnya agak tidak karuan dengan kelakuan yang mendadak seperti ini. 'Inikan masih didepan kantor? Tidak bisa ia memintanya nanti.' Pikiran Ino sudah menjadi kacau. Pipinya bersemu merah saat wajah Gaara dan Ino tinggal 3 cm lagi. OMG ! Ino memejamkan matanya. Siap dengan apa yang akan mendarat nanti.

Tangan Gaara seperti akan menggapai sesuatu. _'Set,'_ Gaara berhasil meraihnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pasang sabuk pengamanmu dulu," ucap Gaara tepat ditelinga kiri Ino dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman Ino.

Bagaikan telinganya baru saja terkena angin semilir yang lembut yang ia sadar bahwa itu adalah suara Gaara. Jatungku Ino behenti berdetak untuk sekian detik dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Gaara yang pura-pura tak menyadari tingkah lucu sang sekretarisnya pun hanya membenahi posisi duduknya dan mulai menjalankan mesin mobil.

_'__Bodoh ! Bodoh kau Ino ! kenapa kau bisa berfikir jika Gaara akan menciummu !'_ batin Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil memegang ke dua pipinya yang terasa panas. Malu untuk kesekian kali pun tak bisa terhindarkan. Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah melajukan mobilnya.

"Karena Gaara-_sama_ telah membuatku tak jadi makan dengan Sakura. Aku ingin makan Steak daging Kobe?". Ino tau kalau daging kobe adalah daging sapi yang mahal dan rasanya sangat enak walaupun ia tak pernah memakannya, hanya mendengar ditelevisi. Bukan maksud untuk kurang ajar pada bosnya, tapi jahil sedikit tidak apa-apa kan ?

"Baiklah," ucap Gaara singkat.

'Hah? tumben sekali dia baik dan tidak menjengkalkan ? Huh, pasti hanya bertahan beberapa jam saja' batin Ino melihat keanehaan Gaara.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa kau sudah tertarik pada ku?"

"APA! Ti-tidak. Si-siapa yang tertarik dengan anda, Gaara-_sama_?" elak Ino yang memang sedari tadi melihat Gaara yang tiba-tiba berubah. Bukan jadi _Power Ranger_ lo ya.. tapi sifatnya.

'Suatu saat kau pasti akan tertarik pada ku' gumam Gaara.

"Anda bicara apa Gaara-_sama_?" Tanya Ino karena ia seperti mendengar Gaara bicara.

"Tidak."

"Iiih, ya sudah." Ino memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke arah jendela mobil dan memilih untuk diam.

.

.

.

"Turunlah"

"Kita dimana Gaara-_sama_?"

Ino mendongak keatas memalui jendela mobil. Gaara yang sudah turun dari mobil dan langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ino.

Ino yang terlihat kaget dengan sikap romantis Gaara- ya walaupun 'agak romantis' sih. Ino turun dari mobil dengan kikuk. "Kita ada diMall Konoha _Square_, bukankah kau bilang ingin makan steak kobe?" ucap Gaara dengan menyentuh tangan Ino.

Ino melangkah mundur karena tiba-tiba tangan Gaara menggenggam tangannya. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gaara. "Ah, tak apa-apa Gaara-_sama_." Ino mencoba menghilangkan debaran jantungnya saat ini atas perlakuan Gaara yang berubah. Tapi Ino tetap pada keyakinannya jika sifat Gaara ini hanya sementara. Gaara kembali menggenggam tangan Ino masuk kedalam Mall. Ino hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika ia masuk kedalam dan melihat terpanjang disisi kanan dan kiri koleksi _Fashion branded_ terkenal. _OMG_! Mulai dari _Armani Exchange_, _Gucci, Hugo Boss, Prada, Chanel, Louis Vuitton dan Cristian Louboutin_. '_Sepertinya gajiku 3 bulan hanya bisa membeli pakaian dalam Victoria's Secret saja' _batin Ino sedih meyakinkan dirinya kalau pakaian, tas dan sepatu di Mall ini sangat mahal dan pasti akan menguras dompetnya seumur hidup. Ingat! Seumur hidup !

Gaara terus saja menggenggam tangan Ino, yang tanpa Ino sadari kalau banyak pasang mata di Mall itu melihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang serasi. Sedangkan Gaara santai saja tapi para pasang mata itu tak bisa melihat kalau Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Berapa banyak air liur yang kau buang karena melihat itu semua?" ujar Gaara menyadarkan lamunan Ino. "Ayo masuk." Gaara menghampiri Sang r_esepsionist_ _restaurant_, sang _resepsionist_ pun sudah tau apa yang dimaksud dan langsung saja menyuruh pelayan mengantar tamu khusus ke meja makannya.

Gaara dan Ino sudah berada dimeja makannya. Tempatnya sangat _privat_ hanya 2 kursi dan 1 table dari kayu eboni. Sangat _simple_ tapi elegan. Dan paling membuat Ino takjub adalah mereka makan dengan menghadap pemandangan semua penjuru kota.

"Ini indah sekali, Gaara-_sama_" Kata Ino dengan tersenyum. "Hn, duduklah"

"Eh, maaf Gaara-_sama_, sebenarnya saya cuma bercanda kalau minta steak kobe. Ternyata anda benar-benar mengajak saya kesini. Sepertinya saya tidak sanggup membayarnya, Gaara-_sama. _Disini makanannya pasti mahal sekali"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku mentraktir mu."

"Hah? Yang benar Gaara-_sama_. Tapi tunggu! Anda tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? Kenapa anda tiba-tiba jadi baik." Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Cih, kau pikir aku monster yang selau jahat," jawab Gaara nada kesal.

"Bukan Monster sih, tapi Panda, Hehe. Maaf Gaara-_sama_" canda Ino dengan tangan membentuk huruf 'V' yang artinya '_peace_'. Gaara tersenyum-_yang kali ini garis senyum yang terlihat_- saat mendengar candaan Ino dan melihat Ino tertawa lepas. Ino merasa aneh, bosnya bukannya marah karena diledek tapi tersenyum!. Seakan terhipnotis dengan senyum Gaara, Ino pun tersenyum lembut kearah Gaara. Mereka saling memandang dan saling memberi senyuman. Namun tak bertahan lama karena sang pelayan telah datang untuk menyajikan hidangan.

Gaara dan Ino pun memakan hidangan yang telah disajikan dalam diam-_kecuali Ino yang selalu memberi komentar setiap menu yang ia makan, yang sudah seperti pembawa acara kuliner._

.

.

.

"Hah~ kenyangnya" lega Ino sambil memegang perutnya setelah keluar dari _restaurant._

"Sepertinya kau yang monster, makanmu banyak sekali, seperti tidak pernah makan saja"

"Bukan tak pernah makan, salah sendiri makanannya enak sekali, hehe. Apa sekarang kita kan ke kantor, Gaara-_sama_? karena kita sudah lama keluar kantor."

"Tunggu dulu, ikut aku," kata Gaara dengan menggengam tangan Ino lagi-yang kali ini kelihatan menarik. Gaara dan Ino sudah didepan suatu butik dengan koleksi pakaian yang bagus.

"Pilihlah." Ino hanya menoleh ke arah Gaara heran kenapa ia disuruh memilih pakaian disini.

"Sudah cepat pilih yang kau suka," ucap Gaara dengan merangkul pundak Ino masuk kedalam butik. Bagaikan kejatuhan duren montong _alias_ Hoki. Ino pun langsung memilih sebuah dress ungu yang bentuknya dari dada hingga atas lutut dengan pita berbentuk bunga melilit bagian pinggang. Kesan glamor terlihat dibagian dada, banyak payet-payet gemerlap dengan warna senada dengan dress. Ino langsung mengambil dress itu dan berlari ke ruang ganti.

"Bagaimana Gaara-_sama_ ? bagus tidak ?" Tanya Ino.

"Ehem, lumayan." Butuh beberapa detik untuk Gaara membalas pertanyaan Ino, selain memang dia tidak jago mengomentari hal-hal yang berbau _fashion_ wanita, tapi karena sedikit terpesona dengan wanita dihadapannya itu. Cantik, elegan, manis. Hah? Apa dia baru saja memuji kecantikan wanita? Sepertinya Gaara lupa apakah ini pertama kali memuji seseorang atau tidak ?

"Sudah, cepat ganti baju mu. Kita harus kembali kekantor secepatnya" kata Gaara mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dihadapan wajahnya layaknya mengusir kucing.

"Yaa.. baiklah"

.

.

.

"Emm, Gaara-_sama_. Terimakasih untuk makan siang dan pakaiannya. Tapi kenapa anda membelikan dress ini ?" Tanya Ino yang sudah berada dimobil menuju kantor."Pakailah saat acara Temari-_nii_ nanti malam, akan ku jemput diapartemenmu." Gaara memang sudah begitu hafal jalan ke rumah Ino, karena terkadang Ino diantar pulang oleh Gaara.

"Memang acara apa nanti, Gaara-_sama_. Sampai-sampai harus ikut segala ?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja."

Ino tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Berkaitan tentang hidupnya atau tidak. Sebuah rencana Tuhan atau rencana manusia. Nasib baik atau jahat. Beruntung atau sial.

Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menduga masa depan bukan ?

**-TBC-**

* * *

**'****AAGGGHHHRRRR'** kenapa computer saya gak bisa buka websitenya FFN :( gak bisa update* sudah mencoba berminggu* tapi gak nongol*

Mau ke warnet, tapi warnetnya ada dipelosok sono.. disonoh noh… ( nunjuk-nunjuk) terlalu jauh dari rumah.

.

.

Saya hadir kembali dengan Update-an Fict yang lama-kelamaan akan semakin gak tau alurnya kemana (saya aja masih bingung )

Terimakasih atas kritik, Pujian dan Saran kalian. Saya terus belajar dan berusaha memperbaiki tulisan saya.

Awalnya saya hanya ingin menuangkan khayalan saya saja, karena terlalu banyak khayalan tentang Naruto diotak saya, tapi tidak dapat menuangkannnya dalam bentuk tulisan. Benar-benar saya bukan tipe orang yang bisa merangkai kata dan terkesan kaku, hehehe.. J

Tapi saya harap kalian tidak bosan memberi saya Review, Flame juga gak apa-apa kog. Saya hargai semua review kalian., karena kalian sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan menghargai karya saya.

See you next chapter **love you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE GO, ONE GET**

**Pairing : Ino x Gaara**

**slight Ino x Shikamaru, slight Shikamaru x Temari**

**Rate : T ( maybe M jaga-jaga jika ada hal yang tidak diinginkan)**

**NO BASHING CHARA**

**Disclaimer** : Didunia mimpi, Naruto itu milik saya. Tapi didunia nyata, Naturo milik Masashi kishimoto.

**Warning :** Alay, nyinetron banget, typos, abal, OOC dkk, dll, dst, sbb, etc.

Ini cerita pertama saya, saya nih masih belajar dan belum tau apa-apa soal dunia FFN , jadi jika ada yang mau mampir yaa monggo dibaca dan meninggalkan jejak kritik dan saran ( Flame yo aku rapopo ).

Dan jika ada yang merasa alur cerita , konsep dan inti cerita sama. Mohon untuk saya diberitahu yaa.. karena cerita ini murni inspirasi sendiri.

Kalau yang tidak suka, tidak mau baca ataupun mengintip yaa saya tidak melarang monggo tekan _**Back**_**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Ya, kau memang cantik Ino" puji Ino sendiri didepan cermin, ia terus membenahi kain dress dan memutarkan tubuhnya. Harus sempurna. Walau terkesan _'alay'_, tapi orang yang melihat penampilannya saat ini pasti akan berkata 'cantik'.

Ino mengenakan dress ungu yang tadi ia pilih dibutik bersama Gaara, memperlihatkan pundak yang terbuka dan kaki jenjangnya yang terulur. Rambut digulung keatas seperti video klip '_taylor swift – love story_ ' dan sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna senada dengan dress. Tanpa memakai aksesoris yang berlebihan, hanya jam tangan berwana putih gading dan anting-anting mutiara model tindik.

"Yak, sudah siap!" Ino bercermin terakhir kalinya dan ia pun turun ke bawah karena mendengar klakson mobil Gaara didepan rumahnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali," ucap Gaara yang bersandar didepan mobilnya. Gaara mengenakan setelan jas nampak pergi ke kantor, tapi lebih santai dan tanpa dasi, mengenakan kemeja ungu-yang sepertinya sengaja _couple_ dengan Ino. "Anda saja yang terlalu cepat menjemput," kilah Ino.

"Bagaimana penampilan saya, Gaara-_sama_. Tidak terlihat aneh kan ?" Tanya Ino. "Lumayan, sudah cepat masuk!" perintah Gaara.

"Aishh, dari tadi hanya bisa bilang _'_lumayan saja_'_. Apa dia tak suka memuji wanita ?" ucap Ino lirih. " Jangan berbisik, jika aku bisa mendengarnya." Ino heran kenapa ucapannya bisa didengar Gaara, padahal hanya berbisik. Daripada memikirkan hal itu, Ino pun langsung masuk ke mobil Gaara. Hanya diam yang menyelimuti mereka disepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

Ino membuka mata dan mulutnya lebar-lebar, bukan karena melihat tindakan senonoh ataupun kekerasan dihadapannya, melainkan takjub dengan suatu keindahan didepan matanya. Ino dan Gaara sudah tiba ditujuannya saat ini. Sebuah pesta kebun yang luas dengan hamparan rumput hijau asli-bukan seperti lapangan futsal- dan tatanan dokorasi meja, kursi, panggung kecil, tiang yang penuh ukiran, gorden serba putih susu penuh hiasan mawar putih. Lampion-lampion kertas minyak berwarna _orange _temaram menggantung diatas lilitan kawat antara ujung tiang dengan tiang lainnya. Membuat suasana romantis dimalam hari.

"Wahh, indah sekali Gaara-_sama_. Memang Temari-_sama_ mengadakan acara apa ?" Tanya Ino masih wajah takjub. Karena baru kali ini Ino melihat acara seperti ini.

"Kau akan tau setelah masuk kedalam." Gaara menggandeng tangan Ino lagi, membuatnya berjalan beriringan. Ino merasa heran atas kelakuan Gaara saat ini, apa Gaara tidak malu bergandengan dengan sekretaris pribadinya sendiri, bagaimana dengan pandangan orang-orang relasi Gaara atau jika nanti Temari melihat kesalahpahaman ini. Bisa menjadi skandal hits dikantor. Pikiran takjub tentang tempat ini seketika luntur dengan ketakutan. Ino mulai menarik secara halus tangannya yang digenggam Gaara. "Kenapa? Apa kau takut jika orang lain salah paham tentang kita saat ini ?" Seakan pikirannya terbaca oleh Gaara, Ino hanya menggangguk. "Untuk apa kau pikirkan orang lain, jika kenyataannya tidak. Aku tak senang jika nanti ada wanita lain yang menggoda ku," kata Gaara dengan merangkul pinggul Ino. Lebih terlihat ekstrim dari tadi.

Banyak tamu undangan yang hadir, kolega-kolega dari perusahaan Sabaku. Tak sedikit pengusaha yang Ino kenal. Saling bertegur sapa dan mengobrol dengan Ino dan Gaara. Setelah beberapa menit berbincang-bincang, ada seseorang yang merangkul punggung Gaara dari belakang.

"Haii, Gaara-_kun_. Ku pikir kau tak datang, aku mencari mu," ucap seorang gadis masih memeluk Gaara.

Gaara pun berbalik dan mendorongnya menjauh. "Aku tak suka orang lain menyentuh tubuhku tanpa seizinku." Gaara sudah tau siapa gadis itu, gadis yang selalu mengejarnya dan berharap menjadi miliknya. "Sekarang mejauhlah, Matsuri!". Ino yang sedari tadi ada disebelah Gaara tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat Gaara sedikit kasar terhadap gadis itu, Ino harus ikut campur. "Sudahlah Gaara-_sama_. Dia kan hanya menegur anda, mengapa anda seperti itu?" Tanya Ino lembut.

"Ayo Ino, lebih baik kita ke Temari-_nii_," kata Gaara dengan menggenggam tangan Ino-lebih tepatnya menyeret- menjauh dari Matsuri. "Eeh.. tunggu Gaara-_sama_.. " Ino tak mungkin bisa menahan Gaara dan meminta maaf pada gadis itu, karena sudah pasti Gaara lebih kuat untuk menyeretnya menjauh.

"Gaara-_kuunnn_" teriak Matsuri tanpa mengejar Gaara, 'Mengapa sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan hati mu, Gaara-_kun_?' ucap lirih Matsuri dengan menahan tangisnya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca hanya mampu melihat Gaara menjauh dengan menggenggam tangan gadis lain. Padahal dia baru saja tak ingin disentuh oleh orang lain tanpa seizinnya. Apa ini berarti Gaara tanpa perlu izin untuk bisa menyentuh gadis itu. Siapa gadis itu ?

.

.

"Gaara-_sama_ mengapa anda begitu pada teman anda?" Tanya Ino yang sudah menjauh dari gadis tadi. "Aku tak mau membahas hal-hal yang tidak penting bagiku" jawab Gaara. Ino hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin menemui Temari-_nii_ dulu, kau tunggu dulu disini". Angguk Ino mengerti. Ino mencoba menikmati suasana pesta, mengambil beberapa camilan dan bertegur sapa dengan orang lain. Sebuah panggung kecil yang penuh dengan taburan mawar putih diatas lantai, menarik perhatian Ino. Disamping panggung nampak seorang lelaki membelakanginya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa lelaki dewasa. Bukan karena Ino jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada lelaki itu, tapi Ino seperti mengenalnya dari ciri-ciri fisiknya. Berambut nanas. Mengingatkan Ino pada seseorang dimasa lalunya.

Ino berjalan ke depan ingin menghampiri sang lelaki itu, saat jarak kurang 1 meter lagi. Seseorang menepuk pundak Ino. "Ayo Ino, acaranya akan dimulai." Ino mengikuti Gaara duduk dikursi yang disediakan. Rasa penasaran akan lelaki itu masih ada dalam benak Ino.

"Baiklah, acara yang membahagiakan ini, akan kita mulai." sambut seorang pembawa acara pesta memulai.

"Hari ini, kita akan menyaksikan ikatan cinta 2 insan dalam sebuah pertunangan. Sekilas info.. " jeda pembawa acara dengan senyum. "Ke 2 insan ini telah saling mencintai saat mereka dibangku kuliah dan menjadi rekan kerja antar 2 perusahan besar. Dan kali ini, mereka akan meresmikan hubungan mereka, bukan hanya sebagai sepasang kekasih remaja tapi dalam pertunangan." Suara tepuk tangan tamu undangan beriuh diudara.

"Yang berbahagia, Nona Sabaku no Temari, silahkan ke atas panggung." Seorang gadis cantik walaupun sudah tak lagi remaja, berjalan keatas panggung dari sisi kiri panggung. Mengenakan dress putih panjang berlengan panjang dengan bordiran silver dan emas, memberi kesan dewasa namun anggun. Rambut terikat 1 dan digulung seperti cepolan. Polesan _make-up_ yang terlihat natural. Cantik. Itulah Kesan yang terlihat. Apalagi kebahagian terpancar dari wajah sang wanita.

"Dan lelaki yang berbahagia, tuan Nara Shikamaru." Na-ra Shi-ka-ma-ru. Ejaan kata itu terucap dibibir ino. Wajah tak percaya, dia melihat lelaki yang terus ia cari salama ini. Detik kemudian, Ino seperti terjerumus ke dalam masa lalunya. Dunia berputar bak mesin waktu menariknya menjauh.

**=:= FLASHBACK =:=**

"Apa kau akan pergi, Shika-_kun_?" Tanya sang kekasih.

"Iya, Ino. Orang tuaku ingin aku kuliah di Amerika. Dan setelah lulus aku akan mengembangkan perusahaan ayah disana," jelas lekaki berambut nanas membelai halus pipi sang kekasih.

"Kau tak akan kembali ke Jepang?" Ino berusaha menggali kepastian akan kelangsungan hubungannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Ino, maafkan aku." Jawab sang kekasih bernama Shikamaru, kekasih Ino sejak kelas 1 SMA. Sebuah hubungan yang tidak terduga. Idola para lelaki perpacaran dengan idola para guru. Ratu kecantikan sekolah dengan raja pemalas nan pintar.

Awal pertemuan yang mengesankan akan berakhir dengan perpisahan."Lalu?" Tanya Ino lebih lanjut.

"Tunggu lah aku, karena akan tidak meninggalkan mu Ino. Tapi jika kau lelah untuk menunggu ku, maka suatu saat aku akan mengejar mu." Sebuah untaian kata penenang melegakan hati sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan menunggu siapa pun berapa lama pun selama aku mencintainya" jawab Ino dengan senyum yang membuat Shikamaru selalu takluk dengan wanita yang merepotkan dihadapannya ini. "Terimakasih, Ino. Aishiteru," ucap Shikamaru terakhir sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan masih tetap membelai pujaan hatinya. "Aishiteru yo, Shika." Ino tau apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru, ia memejamkan mata, menikamati setiap rangkulan, deru nafas, dan merasakan kebahagian yang tertinggal dibibir mereka yang saling menyatu, tapi meninggalkan rasa sakit dihati dan menyediakan air mata setelahnya.

.

.

"Hati-hati, Shika-_kun_. Jaga kesehatan mu disana" kata Ino membenahi syal yang dikenakan Shikamaru. Suasana ramai yang berlalu lalang terlihat dibandara. Ino mengantarkan kepergian Shikamaru.

"Kau juga, Ino. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu"

"Aku juga, Shika-_kun_" terlihat raut sedih diwajah Ino. "Pesawat mu akan segera _take-off_, pergilah Shika." Ino mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Shikamaru. Menunduk, tak ingin menunjukkan air bening yang keluar dari matanya.

Shikamaru mendekat dan memeluk Ino begitu erat, tak memikirkan suasana ramai dibandara. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan kekasihnya. "Ino, aku pasti akan kembali." Shikamaru merangkum kedua pipi Ino, melihat mata _aquamarine_ yang ia sukai, namun tak akan dapat ia lihat lagi. Shikamaru mencium kening Ino, menandakan ia harus segera pergi dan meninggalkan gadisnya sendiri.

"_Bye_, Ino" kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibir shikamaru, suara terakhir yang ia dengar, deru nafas yang tak akan ia rasakan lagi, pelukan yang tak akan menghangatkannya lagi. Ino menguatkan hatinya, bahwa ini akan berlalu dengan cepat, Shimakaru akan kembali dan seperti cerita dongeng, akan menjadi _happy ending _dan _happy ever after_.

Terlihat semakin menjauh punggung Shikamaru. Ingin Ino menahan Shikamaru tetap disisinya dan berkata _'I love you'_. Tapi kebahagian selalu butuh pengorbanan untuk diadu. Walau penantian penuh ragu. Tuhan pasti merencanakan sebuah kebahagian dibalik sesuatu. Hanya perlu untuk menunggu. Semua pasti akan indah pada suatu waktu. Ya, pasti akan begitu.

**=:= FLASHBACK END =:=**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa sadar, Ino menangis. Kembali pada kenangan masa lalu yang membuatnya menangis. Lelaki yang 'bahagia' di atas panggung itu yang juga membuatnya menangis dan tujuan dari pesta inipun yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Hapuslah air matamu itu, jangan terharu begitu," ucap Gaara yang ada disampingnya mengulurkan sapu tangan.

Gaara tau apa yang Ino saat ini tangisi, tapi belum saatnya membuka sebuah fakta. Belum saatnya.

"Saya ingin pulang Gaara-_sama_." Pikiran Ino kacau. Terasa sesak didada. Semakin tak nyaman dengan pemandangan 'menyakitkan' baginya atau pemandangan 'kebahagian' bagi yang menikamati didepan sana. Seorang lelaki yang ia cinta dan selama ini ia tunggu mulai menyematkan cincin tunangan-walau dengan ekspresi datar- ke jari manis pasangannya. Sang wanita menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia saat ini, juga menyematkan tanda ikatan lebih dalam ke jemari yang akan menjadi calon suaminya. Tepuk tangan dari pada tamu yang hadir membuat telinga Ino berdengung, terlalu berisik untuk didengar.

"Tunggulah sebentar, akan kuperkenalkan dengan tunangan Temari-_nii_," ucap Garaa menhapus air mata Ino dan menggenggam lembut tangan Ino, menuntunnya ke suatu arah.

Ino tak tau harus berbuat apa, disaat ia hanya bisa diam dan tertunduk. Bersembunyi dibalik punggung Gaara. Andai saja ia bisa bersembunyi dari kenyataan.

"Selamat _neesan_, akhirnya kau tunangan juga, walau lambat dari Kankuro-_nii,_" goda Gaara pada kakaknya. "Hai, Shikamaru, kau 'pasti' sangat bahagia hari ini. Selamat," sapa Gaara menjabat tangan calon kakak ipar. Sang lawan bicara hanya tersenyum getir.

"Kau dengan siapa Gaara, apa dengan Matsuri?" Tanya Temari melihat seorang gadis dibelakang punggung adiknya. Gaara bergerak ke samping dan merangkul pundak Ino.

Ino masih tertunduk, memainkan dressnya. "Aku dengan Ino, _neesan_"

"Wah, Ino! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mengajak gadis juga Gaara, kau kan anti emansipasi wanita" balas Temari atas ejekan adiknya tadi.

"I-no." tiba-tiba Shikamaru berucap yang membuat Ino _reflex_ mendongak ke arah Shikamaru.

"Iya, Shika-_kun_, dia gadis yang dulu pernah kuceritakan sebagai sekretarisku. Dia sekarang menjadi sekretaris Gaara." Jelas sang tunangan.

"Oh ya, Ino. Ini tunanganku, namanya Nara Shikamaru." Temari menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk menjabat dengan Ino.

"Ha-hai, sa-saya Yamanaka I-Ino, selamat atas pertunangan anda. Semoga bahagia," ucap Ino menahan air mata dan rasa sesak didadanya saat ini. Ino merasakan tangan Shikamaru yang dulu selalu memeluknya, membelainya, menghapus air matanya saat sedih, tapi sentuhan itu sekarang terasa hampa.

"Terimakasih." Hanya itu kata yang bisa Shikamaru ucapkan setelah sekian lama tak bertemu Ino.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar dulu, _nesaan_. Kalian selamat bersenang-senang menjadi sepasang tunangan"

"Baiklah. Antar Ino kerumah baik-baik ya Gaara. Jangan kau turunkan ditengan jalan seperti Matsuri."

"Ya-ya." Gaara menggenggam tangan Ino lagi, entah keberapa kali. Yang dia mau saat ini hanya menenangkan perasaan Ino.

"Kau kenapa Shika-_kun_?" Tanya Temari melihat Shikamaru masih memandangi Gaara dan Ino yang sudah menjauh.

"Aah. Tak apa-apa, Temari. Aku hanya sedikit lelah berdiri saja" bohong Shikamaru. Mungkin orang lain akan berkata dia sedang berbahagia saat ini bertunangan dengan orang yang dicintai. Tapi hanya dia yang tau saat ini dia merasa sedih dan menyesal. Semua ini tak pernah ia inginkan. Ia masih menginginkan Ino. Tak pernah melupakan gadis dari masa lalunya dan akan selalu menjadi masa depannya. Apa takdir cinta bisa diubah ?

.

.

.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf," balas Gaara tanpa menoleh pada Ino.

"Karena menangis."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?

"Tidak tau." Ino terus menunduk, tak melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Gaara, memandangi hamparan lapangan luas dengan beberapa pohon tinggi yang menjulang. Menjauh dari keramaian yang mengganggu.

"Maka kau harus selalu tersenyum, agar tak menangis lagi." Ino sontak menoleh pada Gaara, walau kata-katanya biasa dan datar tapi entah terdengar bermakna. "Karna kau sangat jelek saat menangis, lihat! _make-up_ mu saja luntur," ujar Gaara dengan menyentuh ujung hidung Ino.

"APA!" Ino merasa kesal dengan ejekan Gaara, memusatkan perhatian penuh pada Gaara. Ino akan marah pada Gaara tapi...

"Lebih baik begini kan? Kau marah-marah seperti biasanya daripada menangis tidak jelas. "Ino terpana akan ucapan Gaara, baru kali ini kata-katanya dapat menenangkan, mau tak mau Ino pun tersenyum,"Terimakasih, Gaara-_sama._"

"Huh? Jangan _GR_, marah atau menangis kau tetap jelek"

"Iiih… dasar bos yang tak bisa memuji" ejek Ino kepada Gaara dengan menjulurkan lidah. Rasa gelisah dan kecewa dipesta tadi begitu cepat sirna. Ino merasa lebih baik saat ini. Entah lebih baik karena sedang kesal atau karena ada seseorang yang mampu menghiburnya.

"Kau ingin pulang kan ? ayo akan ku antar." Hanya anggukan arti setuju dari Ino. Tangan Ino sudah nyaman digenggam Gaara. Tak protes atau malu seperti tadi. Meninggalkan pesta yang baru saja membuatnya sakit hati.

'_Aku akan mengejarmu lagi, Ino! Akan ku jelaskan yang harus kau ketahui_' gumam seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Ino dibalik layar. Menyiapkan beribu untaian kata yang akan dia jelaskan pada sang gadis. Diterima atau tidak. Semoga Tuhan membantu rencananya. Dia akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya miliknya dan membuang apa yang seharusnya bukan untuknya. Keinginannya seperti itu saat ini. Tapi tidak ada yang tau rencana masa depan bukan ? walau kau mengharapkan Tuhan selalu disisi mu.

-**TBC-**

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Akhirnya saya update kilat cuyyy…

Sebenarnya sih ceritanya sudah tersajikan sudah lama-tinggal diangetin dengan edit-edit dibagian sana-sini.

Karena saya banyak kerjaan kantor diminggu-minggu ini dan depan. Jadi gak bisa edit cerita yang _next_ chapter dan publish cerita baru dengan **pair Ino dan Sasori** yang berita tentang percintaan aneh, sang laki-laki suka berdandan ala cewek untuk main drama, jadinya yang repot si cewek—ada yang tau ? (terinspirasi dari komik yang ku baca waktu SD- tahun barapa ya itu '-') yang masih tersimpan dilemari es.

Kalau ada kritik dan saran, monggo corat-coret di kotak Review. **^_^**

Terimakasih untuk semua para Readers dan Viewers, **I Love uu all :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE GO, ONE GET**

**Pairing : Ino x Gaara**

**slight Ino x Shikamaru, slight Shikamaru x Temari**

**Rate : T (Maybe M jaga-jaga jika ada hal yang tidak diinginkan)**

**NO BASHING CHARA**

**Disclaimer** : Didunia mimpi, Naruto itu milik saya. Tapi didunia nyata, Naturo milik Masashi kishimoto.

**Warning :** Alay, nyinetron banget, typos, abal, OOC dkk, dst, sbb, etc.

Ini cerita pertama saya, saya nih masih belajar dan belum tau apa-apa soal dunia FFN , jadi jika ada yang mau mampir yaa monggo dibaca dan meninggalkan jejak kritik dan saran ( Flame yo aku rapopo ).

Dan jika ada yang merasa alur cerita , konsep dan inti cerita sama. Mohon untuk saya diberitahu yaa.. karena cerita ini murni inspirasi sendiri.

Kalau yang tidak suka, tidak mau baca ataupun mengintip yaa saya tidak melarang monggo tekan _**Back**_**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Tak terasa, hari kemarin berganti hari sekarang. Merasa cobaan yang kemarin dirasakan tak akan bisa hilang dengan bergantinya petang. Ino terus saja berguling dikasur empuknya. Memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Takut jika membuka matanya, mimpi buruk yang dialaminya menjadi kenyataan.

"Haarrrghhh.. ini pasti mimpi… iya ini pasti hanya mimpi!" Ino bangun dari tidurnya dalam posisi duduk, mencengkram kuat rambutnya. Hal yang _'seharusnya'_ menyenangkan baginya karena baru saja bertemu pangeran yang hilang entah kemana dan akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali, tapi nyatanya dalam acara yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalam. Lingkaran hitam disekitar mata terlihat mengerikan. Membuktikan dia begadang samalam dengan air yang bercucuran membasahi bantal. Iya, Ino menangis mengulang kejadian kemarin yang tidak terduga. Ingin rasanya tetap bergulung dibawah selimut dan tak harus berangkat kerja, tapi kalau bukan karena bosnya yang lebih mengerikan, lebih baik dia membolos kerja.

_'__Rasa sakit ini pasti berlalu'_ gumam Ino sambil berjalan mengambil handuk bergambar keroro dan masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Wow! Apa yang terjadi pada mu, Ino? Apa kau sekarang mulai meniru Sabaku-_sama_ menjadi mata panda juga?" Tanya Sakura yang baru menghampiri Ino dikantin. Sakura melihat lingkaran hitam disekitar mata Ino dan sembab. Sakura tau kenapa, pasti karena begadang dan menangis, tapi penyebabnya masih akan dikoreknya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya, Sakura" balas Ino. Mengaduk tehnya berulang-ulang. "Aku tidak akan percaya, jika kau belum menceritakannya." Sakura mulai duduk manis didepan Ino. Melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Siap mendengarkan curhatan sang sahabat.

"Aku bertemu dia." Hanya terucap inisial _'dia'_ yang dipakai untuk Shikamaru. Ino merasa malas jika dia harus mengucap nama itu.

"Dia? Siapa Dia? Yang jelas Ino!" Tanya Sakura semakin penasaran. "Mantan kekasih ku dulu." Ino masih tetap tidak mau mengucap nama kramat itu.

"Maksud mu.. Shikamaru ?" tebak Sakura. Hanya gumaman dan anggukan Ino yang menyatakan jawaban Sakura benar. "Hah? Yang benar, Ino ? Kapan ? Dimana ?" Sakura merasa tak percaya, jika sahabatnya akan bertemu kekasihnya dulu, karena Sakura tau kisah percintaan meraka dan bagaimana sedihnya Ino saat tak ada Shikamaru disisinya. Sakura tau benar.

"SStt, Bisa kau pelankan suara mu, _Dekorin_!" Ino melihat sekitarnya, untung saja masih sepi diarea kantin. "_Ups_, maaf. Kapan kau bertemu dengannya ?" Tanya Sakura sedikit berbisik. "Kemarin. Dipesta pertunangan nona Temari-_sama_." Jawab Ino datar. "Kenapa dia ada disana ? apa dia diundang jadi tamu disana?"

"Bukan. Tapi.. jadi tunangannya." Pada akhirnya Ino harus menceritakan sebab kenapa ia menangis kemarin malam ke pada sahabatnya, untung matanya saat ini sudah kering dengan airmata sehingga dia tidak perlu menangis lagi didepan umum bahkan didepan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aapp-" Sakura menutup mulutnya. Hampir saja ia berteriak. "-pa ?! kenapa bisa ?" Sakura terlihat _shock_ atas apa yang ia dengar dari sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm, aku juga tidak tau kenapa harus dia, Sakura." tunduk lesu Ino. Semangat cerianya hari ini benar-benar hilang entah kemana.

"Tunggu saja, Ino! Dia pasti akan menyesal dan kau pasti mendapatkan lebih baik dari si nanas brengsek itu!" Ino mau tak mau tersenyum melihat semangat konyol Sakura. Saat di SMA, Sakura selalu memanggil Shikamaru dengan sebutan nanas.

"Yah~ kau benar, Sakura. Dia akan menerima akibatnya karena berani meninggalkan ku. Hehe" senyum Ino sudah kembali walau masih harus dipaksakan.

"Nah, begini akan lebih baik kau tersenyum dan jangan lupa semangat muda mu, Ino!"

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau mulai selingkuh dengan si alis tebal itu ya, sampai-sampai katanya masuk ke otak mu." Ya beberapa hari ini, Sakura selalu didekati oleh pegawai laki-laki bernama Rock Lee, teman sekantor yang saat ini duduk disbelah Sakura, menggantikan Ino yang sudah pindah ke ruang Gaara. Dan selalu membuat Sakura merinding didekatnya. Biasa, ceramah pagi, semangat muda yang selalu diucapkan Rock Lee dan tentu saja alis tebal yang rasanya memiliki _hormone_ pertumbuhan yang cepat. Walau dicukur akan tumbuh dengan pesatnya.

"Enak saja! Tetap saja Sasuke-_kun_ tetap dihati ku dan dihati mu akan ada Sabaku-_sama_, hehe.. _peace,_" goda Sakura dengan jari kanan membentuk huruf 'V' dan tentu saja membuat Ino salah tingkah dan mengejar Sakura yang sudah kabur.

"Awas kau ya, _dekoriiiinnnn !_"

.

.

.

"Huh! cepat juga _si dekorin_ itu lari. Yah, secepat dia mengejar cinta Sasuke." Ino sudah masuk ke ruangannya. Masih tersengal-sengal mengatur nafas habis mengejar Sakura ditangga darurat. Mengejar dari lantai 2 ke lantai 4. Entah ada berapa banyak anak tangga yang ia tapaki. Dan yang paling gila mengejar dengan menggunakan sepatu _highheels_ 7 cm.

"Hmm, apa ya agenda hari ini ?" Ino bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Entah karena suatu masalah membuatnya lupa akan apa yang ia kerjakan. Yang tidak punya masalah saja sering lupa (nunjuk-nunjuk Gaara ^_^ ) "Hari ini, ada ada _meeting_ dengan perusaahan _furniture e-gloss_ dari Eropa. Oke baiklah, siapkan materinya." Ino sudah hendak menuju tempat duduknya yang menghadap pintu tapi ia mendengar pintu dibuka. _'Gaara-sama selalu saja telat. Cihh,' _gerutu Ino dalam hati.

"Sekarang anda akaaa… nn," baru saja Ino berbalik untuk memberitahukan jadwal agendanya pada Gaara. Tapi sayang bukan bosnya hari ini yang muncul.

"Shi-ka! Kenapa kau ada disini ?" Ino hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang melihat penampakan yang paling ia takuti muncul. Orang yang paling ia ingin hindari.

"Emm, aku ada kerjasama dengan Gaara, tapi sepertinya dia belum dating." Shikamaru tampak kikuk bertemu Ino. Ya memang sudah lama tak ada perbincangan antara mereka.

"Ooo, kau bisa menunggunya diruang _meeting_." Ino berusaha menutupi kegugupanya senormal mungkin, menunjukan tak ada yang terjadi.

"Ino, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu." Shikamaru mulai menuju topik pembicaraan yang sebenarnya. "Tidak perlu, Shika. Bukankah ini terlalu_ troublesome _untukmu ?"Ino mencoba menghindari topik-topik yang akan membuatnya menangis dan terlihat rapuh.

"Ya sedikit, tapi kumohon Ino. Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam bukanlah keinginanku" wajah Shikamaru terlihat sendu. Lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya juga tampak sama dengan Ino.

"Apa itu terdengar penting?" Tanya Ino _sarkatis._

"Terserah. Yang penting aku masih sangat mencintaimu Ino, selama ini aku selalu mengingat mu." Shikamaru mulai mendekati Ino. Tapi Ino malah mundur setiap langkah yang shikamaru ambil.

"Lalu ? Jika kau masih mencintaiku. Apa semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja, Shika ? Aku rasa dengan otak jeniusmu kau pasti tau ini akan menjadi sia-sia. Buktinya walau kau mencintaiku, kau tetap melangsungkan pertunangan itu bukan ?" Tanya Ino mulai terpancing emosi kekecewaan. "Yah, tapi itu diluar keinginanku. Sungguh Ino. Aku menginginkan mu. Kerjasama antar perusahaan gila ini yang membuatku menjadi bodoh"

"Kerena kejadian kemarin. Aku sedang berusaha melupakan mu, Shika. Melupakan kenangan kita. Aku sadar menunggumu selama ini juga membuatku terlihat bodoh."

Tegar. Adalah sikap yang Ino ambil saat ini. Hanya mencoba untuk terlihat tegar, walau didalam hatinya benar-benar rapuh dan bisa saja dengan 1 sentuhan bisa membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Shikamaru tau apa yang saat ini dirasakan Ino. Kekecewaan dan sakit hati. Shikamaru mendekat dan memeluk Ino, mendekapnya begitu erat. Meredakan tubuh Ino yang bergetar, tanda Ino menangis. Shikamaru hanya ingin seperti dulu, kebahagian bersama Ino.

"Tapi hanya kau yang bisa membuatku bahagia, Ino" ucap Shikamaru sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Ino. Sama seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah. Menenangkan.

Hampir saja Ino terbuai akan masa lalunya. Menerima perlakuan yang sama seperti dulu saat ia menangis. Ino melepas pelukan Shikamaru pelan. Mundur untuk memberi jarak yang jauh. "Tidak Shika. Masaku membahagiakan mu sudah lama berakhir. Sekarang saatnya kau yang harus membahagiakan seseorang yang mencintaimu, yaitu Temari-_sama_. Kau calon suaminya, Shika. Aku yakin suatu hari kau akan mencintainya melebihi kau mencintai ku. Jika aku punya waktu untuk menunggu mu, sepertinya aku juga punya waktu untuk melupakanmu."

Bohong. Kata-kata yang keluar tak sealur dengan kata hatinya. Entah ingin membohongi hatinya, mencoba tegar atau sebuah pengharapan agar Shikamaru bisa melupakannya.

Ino mengela nafas megatur isakan tangisnya. Berbalik membelakangi Shikamaru. Megusap sisa air mata dan berpura-pura membereskan meja. "Sekarang kau bisa menunggu Sabaku-_sama_ diruang _meeting_. Aku akan mencarinya dan memberitahukan kalau kau sudah menunggu."

"Hemm, baiklah Ino. Maaf " kata terakhir yang terdengar oleh telinga Ino. Entah suara itu akan terdengar kembali atau tidak. Hanya suara pintu menutup yang mengakhiri percakapan diantara mereka.

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa dia belum cukup untuk menyakiti ku ? alasan cinta yang malah membuatku sakit. Dasar Nanas brengseekk !" Ino berusaha menguras segala emosi dan air mata yang masih tersisa dimatanya. Mencoba menenangkan diri didalam toilet.

"Hiks.. hiks,, aku juga masih mencintaimu, Shika. Dan kau masih ada dalam hati ku. Aku belum tau bagaimana cara melupakan mu, apakah ada cara melupakan mu ?" Pertanyaan yang harusnya tertuju pada Shikamaru, hanya mampu ia lontarkan didepan cermin. Mengisyaratkan bayangannya akan menjawab dan memberikan solusi padanya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan terharu disini." Seseorang memberikan sapu tangan ke arah Ino.

"Terima.. kasih ?" Ino menerima pemberian seseorang itu tanpa menoleh. Tapi Ino merasa curiga kepada seseorang itu. Dia tadi sudah memastikan bahwa toilet kosong. Lalu siapa seseorang dibelakangnya saat ini ? apa hantu penunggu toilet ? tapi kenapa suaranya terdengar serak-serak basah dan _familiar_ ?

Sepertinya Ino harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan jantung, karena dia mengalami _shock_ jantung 2 kali dalam sehari. "Garaa-_sama_ ! kenapa anda ada disini? anda tidak sedang mengintip wanita kan ?" Tanya Ino dengan raut muka ketakutan, seperti baru saja melihat hantu penunggu toilet.

"Bodoh! Pikiran mu kotor sekali. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Saya masuk karena ini toilet wanita," jawab Ino sambil cepat-cepat mengusap sisa air mata dan ingus menggunakan sapu tangan pemberian Gaara.

Gaara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala bosan dan menunjuk sesuatu dibelakang Ino. Ino mengikuti arah jemari Gaara dan melihat gambar yang terpajang dipintu bagian atas. Suatu simbol yang anak-anak juga tau. Ini adalah toilet… 'laki-laki'.

_'__Bodoh! bodoh kau Ino. Sudah berapa kali kau terlihat bodoh didepan Garaa –sama, Ino. Untung hanya dia yang ada ditoilet, bagaimana jika lelaki genit yang mempergoki mu.'_ Ino merutuki kecerobohannya yang tidak bisa hilang dari dulu.

"Ah benar juga, he-he. Maafkan saya Gaara-_sama_. Sepertinya saya harus pergi segera" Ino sudah akan kabur dari toilet, tapi..

"Tunggu! Apa kau benar-benar ingin melupakan dia ?" Tanya Gaara yang membuat Ino memiringkan kepala arti tak mengerti. "Hem, maksud anda Gaara-_sama_ ? apa anda mendengar apa yang saya katakan tadi?"

"Ya begitulah. Mungkin aku punya solusi untuk itu. Walau tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan siapa 'dia' itu," ucap Gaara bersender ditembok dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. ( _Ditoilet pun harus terlihat cool donk_ )

"Solusi ? Apa ?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Kau jadi kekasih ku_."- Kau- jadi- kekasih-ku_. Kata per kata masuk ketelinga Ino dan terangkai jadi satu diotaknya.

_Krik.. krikk…_ alis kiri Ino berkedut.

"Bukankah kau ingin menghindarinya atau mungkin kau juga bisa melupakannya. Dengan kau memiliki kekasih baru kau bisa mewujudkannya," jelas Gaara.

"Jika itu memang solusi. Apa untungnya ?" walau ini bukan percakapan tentang hubungan bisnis. Tapi sebuah kesepakatan harus ada keuntungan dan kerugiannya bukan ?

"Pertama. Kau bisa membuatnya cemburu. Kedua. Perhatianmu bisa teralihkan dari dia. Dan yang ketiga. Aku tidak perlu melakukan perjodohan."

"Perjodohan ? apa keluarga anda suka melakukan perjodohan ?" Ino tidak habis pikir tentang keluarga terkaya Sabaku. Apa anaknya tidak ada yang bisa mencari jodoh sendiri. Perjodohan yang menguntungkan 1 pihak saja. Orang tua diuntungkan tapi perasaan anaknya tidak diperdulikan.

"_Maybe_." Gaara mengangkat bahunya. "Status kekasih akan putus saat kau sudah bisa melupakan dia atau perjodohanku dibatalkan." Sambung Gaara. "Kenapa anda tidak mencari wanita lain saja yang bisa anda jadikan pacar pura-pura?"

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk mencari hal yang tidak penting. Bukankah ini suatu hal yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Bagaimana ?"

"Hanya itu kesepakatannya ?" Tanya Ino memastikan. Dia tau kesepakatan ini ada keuntungan untuknya. Tapi dia tak mau dapat masalah setelahnya. "Ya. Aku memberikan solusi untuk membuatmu melupakan seseorang dan keuntungan pribadi ku juga. Bukan sebagai pengisi hati mu. Atau Kau ingin lebih dari itu ?" Tanya Gaara menunduk dan memajukan wajahnya ke arah Ino. Menyisakan jarak 3 cm. Untung saja tidak ada _CCTV_ dikamar mandi.

"Ti-tidak. Aku setuju!" jawab Ino gugup. Wajahnya sudah memanas karena tidak _AC_ didalam kamar mandi.

"Benarkah? Sebaiknya kau pikirkan dulu."

"Tidak perlu," jawab Ino cepat. Dia sudah pusing untuk mencari jalan keluar akan masalahnya. Selagi ada yang mau membantunya walau itu bosnya sendiri. Tak ada ruginya untuk mengambil kesempatan itu. Masa bodohlah.

"Oke. _Deal my dear_." Kecup bibir Gaara tepat dipipi kanan Ino. Sebuah tanda kesepakatan telah disetujui kedua belah pihak, tak perlu hitam diatas putih dan permainanpun dimulai.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar. Aku tak mau kau dikira sedang mengintip lelaki," ucap Gaara santai.

Kata-kata Gaara terdengar samar ditelinga Ino. Dia belum sadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mematung dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menaggapinya biasa dan pergi meninggalkan Ino.

_Yaps_. Takdir apa yang mereka buat? Akankan takdir itu sejalan dengan Tuhan rencanakan. Kebahagiaan dan penyesalan akan datang pada akhir keputusan yang kau pilih diawal. Sebelum kau tau apa rencana Tuhan pada akhirnya. Sudahkan kau membuat keputusan esok apa yang akan kau ambil ? pikirkanlah baik-baik.

**TBC**

* * *

**OMG** ! Maaf ya kalau lama _update_nya ( _gak ada yang nungguin kok :'(_)

Banyak kerjaan dikantor membuat saya gak _update*_.

Tapi khayalan tentang kelanjutan cerita masih mengalir deras dipikiran saya.

Semoga tidak ada yang kecewa dengan kelanjutan cerita ini.

Kritik dan saran ditunggu di kotak Review.

**_I love U All.._**


End file.
